Spooky Smash Brothers!
by Pksmashbros
Summary: It's Halloween, and the Smash kids are trick or treating! But what happens when they come across a haunted mansion, that tells them to keep out? Well, they go in anyways! But will they be scared silly? Well read and find out! A remake of one my older stories.


**Happy Halloween everyone! On this day of spooks and specters I decided to remake one of my earliest smash** **stories making it a bit longer and changing the costumes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween was a important day in the world of smash bros. it is one the few times when master hand allows heroes to go to the other worlds of nintendo, our 6 heroes were currently in the mario universe trick or treating "Well we went kirby's, zelda's, and the pokemon universes, and got a buttload of candy, now we just need to finish up Mario's world." said Ness who was dressed in a white t shirt and red tie with brown pants with a belt.

Lucas was dressed in an red shirt with an atom on it and dyed his hair brown for the day, asked "So what house are we going to next?" "How about there?" Toon Link was dressed as in a black and white spandex suit with ghost white hair and glowing green eyes.

Toon pointed to a ghostly old mansion that looked like it seen better days, Lucas and Villager who painted his skin green and had red contacts on that made his eyes look like two red holes, and some fake antennae in his hair looked extremely nervous, "Come on you scaredy cats, it's probably some stupid haunted house." Popo bluntly said he was wearing a pink shirt with some blue pants and a pink hat.

"Beside's guys there's probably a lot of candy we can get in that house!" Nana said trying to smash stay optimistic, She dyed her hair blue and put it in and pigtails she also painted herself white with a shirt and skirt that were the same colors as her hair. (Try to guess what the smashers were dressed as)

"Nana's right guys, there's got to be some candy in there, and we're brave enough to to take on anything! So are you ready, you halloweenies!" Ness said pumping his friends up to go into the run down house, the 4 boys and 1 girl nodded their heads nodded their heads in agreement.

As they were about to walk into the house they saw a sign that said: "Ghost House Stay out!" Toon Link looked at the sign "Ooo spooky!" He sarcastically said clearly not impressed by the lawn decorations "Let's just go inside." Lucas sighed as Ness opened the door as he and his friends walked inside the supposedly haunted house.

When the 6 entered the foyer, they saw 2 open doors: one upstairs leading into a hall, and one going into a living room, "I'm guessing we half to split up?" Nana questioned due to their choices of paths "Alright, Villager and Popo, you're with me, we'll go in the living room to try to find the candy, and Ness Nana and Lucas you're taking the other door to do the same. Got it?" Toon link planned out. soon our 4 heroes split up and went to their respective rooms.

The living room of the place was very dusty, chairs and other furniture that looked like they were from the 50's probably haven't been touched since they were put in the room in the first place. "Man these guys really know how to create a spooky feel to a living room." Toon link said and Villager nodded his head in response,

"This doesn't feel like a haunted house it feels more like a retirement home!" Popo stated disappointed. "I wonder how the other three are doing right now, at least stairs are more boring" Toon stated as he started to look around the room for something at least a bit scary. However what the 3 didn't know that they were being watched by not by someone in the dark.

The other 3 meanwhile were in a dark hall with tall knight statues with axes. "Are you sure that this place has candy?" asked Lucas "Well most haunted houses have some sort of candy inside it, if we find the exit we get more candy!" answered Ness "Speaking of candy where is our bags of candy?" Said Nana, almost as soon Nana spoke those words that, Ness's eyes popped open with realization, they left the bags outside.

"YOU LEFT OUR BAGS OUTSIDE" yelled Nana "WELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BRING THE BAGS WITH YOU!" while the 2 argued Lucas was getting nervous at what he was seeing "Uh guys?" He said timidly "WHAT!" Ness and Nana stopped their arguing to see a bunch of boos, they reacted with the only way they could, screaming!

Meanwhile the other three heard their cry, "What was that!" Toon said with Villager hiding behind him. "It's probably some sort way to try to scare us." Popo deadpanned "let's keep trying to find the candy." The other two boys shrugged and went back to searching around the room.

"RUN!" yelled Ness the three dodged every axe that was slamming on the floor from the knight statues, soon they reached a dead end and the only thing that was there was a bookcase "Quick start pulling books!" Ness said clearly scared out of his mind, "Wait what!?" Lucas said confused by what his friend told him.

"Just do it! There might be a secret passageway!" Nana said frantically pulling books until Lucas pulled a book that was called "Studies of Boology by Prof. K. Koopa" however soon after the bookcase spun around too quickly and launched the three into a wall in the hidden room knocking them out.

Meanwhile, the other three were also were in the dark, however they didn't see anything scary yet, until they heard a bone chilling rattling sound and as Villager pointed his flashlight on to see what the noise was they saw a living breathing skeleton of a koopa! "Hello gents would you like…" the skeleton said before getting his head chopped off by toon link's sword due to him actuallyscared by the thing, but the skeleton just put put his head back on! The three's reaction was appropriate:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" our 3 heroes screamed loudly in fear. "ALRIGHT STOP! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" The skeleton yelled to calm them down then asked them the same request before getting his head chopped off by Link's sword "Now then would you three care for some some tea?"

Soon the 3 boys were in a dimly light room with the skeleton drinking tea and explaining their story "And that's what happened Mr. Bones" Popo said finishing thier story, "Well then that explains who I found earlier in my secret room, unconscious on the floor!" Lucas Nana and Ness stumbled into the room due to just waking up with the book in Nana's hand "Hey guys, we found this book in the library it says something about boology? Whatever that means." said Ness

When the dry bones heard about the book he got excited and took it from Nana "My book! you found it, those boos might look scary but they're actually very shy and playful" He said happy that he was reunited with his book "Shy and playful my butt…" Nana said annoyed, "They must of took it from me on my last sleep before death. Kids, how can I thank you for finding my studies?" said the dry bones now known to the group as Prof. K. Koopa "Well there is one thing…" Ness said smirking.

"Thanks for giving us a bunch of candy Mr. koopa!" said Lucas as they walked out of the mansion with even fuller bags " So long children, don't eat that in one night you might get sick!" Ness pulled out a remote like device and shot a green portal that led back to the mansion, when the six smashers got back to the mansion, they sped up to their room took off their costumes (And took a shower to get the dye off of their hair and the paint in Nana and Villager's case), and started chowing down on their Halloween haul.

The next day however things turned badly for our heroes they ate so much that they got a bloated stomach and they got a horrible stomachache "I think Prof. K. was right about not eating the candy all at once." Ness groaned "Please don't mention candy to me today" groaned Toon Link. "At least we got a lot of candy…" Lucas said trying to stay optimistic, "Yeah it was so delicious…" Nana sighed remembering all the chocolate she ate, it was going to be a long sick day for our 4 boys but they did have one heck of a halloween.

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this story and if you know who the smash kids were dressed as, post it in the reviews, here's A hint: they're all Cartoon characters from the same channel... anyways have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
